ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: New Age/Issue One
The first issue of Star Wars: New Age and the first part of the "Prologue to War" arc. Plot A page designed like the opening text scroll recaps the past three years: ''"Three years have passed since the destruction of the second Death Star and the fall of the Empire. Princess Leia Organa and the former smuggler Han Solo have become parents and are raising a daughter. Leia is working hard on rebuilding the Alderaan empire on a once humanless planet now named "New Alderaan". In the meantime, Luke Skywalker, now the only Jedi Master in the universe, begins rebuilding the Jedi Empire by training a group of Force Sensitive children who he makes his Padawan. However, Luke has changed quite a bit the past three years..." '' Afterwards, Luke is seen training his Padawan mentioned with a completely blank look on his face, just repeating for them to slash down, up, left, so on and so forth. C-3PO and R2-D2 are watching from the sidelines, talking about how Luke seems disconnected from his Padawan. A buzzer goes off and Luke tells everyone that it's time for a break, walking over to the two droids. They have a short conversation ending in C-3PO bringing up what he and R2 were discussing. This upsets Luke quite a bit, telling them they have no right to say how he should teach his own class. 3PO attempts to do some damage control, but it's too late as Luke orders them to leave his school. They question where they're supposed to go, with Luke pointing out the fact he has a sister and to go to her. Later, Han is taking care of his daughter Hayley with the help of Chewbacca, who Hayley has taken a liking to as he is more or less a giant teddy bear. Both of them goof off for a bit before Leia shows up and shares a laugh with the two before heading out for a meeting with the New Galactic Senate. At the meeting, she finds out that a ship belonging to New Alderaan went missing a while ago and no one has any idea of where it could be. Leia is understandably angry at this, but the others reveal they aren't going to do anything about it and that they expected Leia to do it all on her own. When Leia asks if it was possible for them to help, even a small amount, they all burst into laughter claiming that it is inferior to the other things they were going to discuss. This causes to storm off back to New Alderaan. While all this is happening, C-3PO and R2-D2 land on New Alderaan and are greeted by Han. He acts extremely nice to them, revealing he hasn't seen them since the Ewok party. He takes them to a droid maintenance building to fix them up, as over the past three years they have gotten worse for wear. Han asks 3PO why they're here, which causes him to reveal Luke's recent actions. This makes Han extremely disappointed, claiming that he always thought Luke was cool, calm and collected so hearing that he told them to leave seems out of character for him. After this, Leia returns and tells everyone of what the Senate said to her. This upsets Han and surprises the others, but Leia claims that she'll manage to get over it, given enough time. After she finishes, Han informs her of the way Luke has been acting, which takes her back. She says that she'll talk to Luke and after a short conversation about the missing ship she does just that. Luke reveals that he was there at the meeting, apologising to Leia for what happened. Leia asks why Luke didn't say anything once the Senate started laughing, with Luke claiming that they were right and the ship was, in fact, inferior to everyone else's problems. Leia reveals that she's not mad they called her ship going missing inferior, she's mad that they refused to help. Luke tells Leia that the Senate only helps with problems that matter before claiming he has things to do and turning off the call, leaving Leia in both rage and confusion. Category:Comics Category:Star Wars